Oh My Love
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: "Oh my love, my darling, i've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time and time goes by so slowly...and time can d so much...are you still mine?" Set x Nephthys FOREVER! EDIT: Posted reply to anyonymous reviewer named Guest in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Was watching 'Ghost' and when I heard this song, I just knew it fit these two perfectly! X3 Being a big fan of this couple, I wanted to do something for them! They're just too adorable! **

**Well, here's a song one-shot then! This has become my favorite song! lol!**

**Song, 'Oh My Love' by Roy Orbins**

**SET X NEPHTHYS FOREVER!**

**-SET+NEPHTYHS-**

**Oh My Love**

Her long, locks of hair was so soft in his fingers that were entangled in them. Pressing her head down, her beautiful face inches away from his, her pink lips barley brushing against his; feeling excitement and longing for her as her bright green eyes flashed fear in his direction. Oh how he wanted to see those pretty eyes look at him in adoration and love as he felt for her.

This wonderful and heart aching feeling he felt for her intensified when she began to shiver in his grasp, pleading for him to let her go. Reminding him then of her betrayal, how she left him alone and heart broken. A pain in his heart that bled and throbbed whenever he thought of her, the one he loved most, leaving him in the dark, alone and devastated. But, despite how hurt or angered he was at her, he still loved her.

And he will do anything to have her back. That is why he continued on to become king, to have it so he could take her back into his arms once again and show how much he loved her so.

He failed.

And now, after many centuries of being apart, the longing and heart ache he felt began to drive him mad. First his kind and best friend who was king had been banished, separated and not given the chance to see the only son he had, and now the love of his life was gone.

He was all alone.

It was so maddening. So much so, he had begun to lose himself to insanity, his screams providing the company in the darkness of anger, despair, heart break, and loneliness.

He just wanted to be loved.

Was that too much to ask?

How long has he been there?

In that darkness; his screams leaving his voice hoarse as he pleads for an escape from this hellish place. The cracks in his sanity webbing across his mind as he cries in sorrow and hatred; wanting more than anything to have the warmth of his friend and king upon his skin; the affection and adoration he and his wife had shared long ago. Back to the days when he was a warrior, under the service of the Sun and protecting him from the evil reptile seeing to devour his king. Fighting the beast and protecting his beloved king and friend from the fangs of the creature, not caring if he got hurt for it; as along as Ra was alive, he wouldn't e more happy or content.

Alas, those days were but mere memories; shadows of the past. In a time when he young, good, and innocent.

Until all he left was nothing but the remembrance of his days as the Savior of Ra, his loving wife by his side. Belonging to him and always him, before she ran off and left him; not even looking back.

But, now that he was free, he could now have her. Even if she doesn't love him as he does still, he'll still have her. She belongs to him and only him.

Oh, woe it is for this poor soul whose heart has been broken and mind shattered from the years of solitude and darkness. Now nothing more than a shadow of his himself; a monster holding the fair beauty as his claws caress her, drawing forth forbidden desires and longing within her soul.

Sliding his hand down to her hip, he roughly brought her down to his lap and, licking his lips, kissed her. Smiling as she kissed him back, her arms wounding up and around his neck to gain better support. Gasping and moaning against him. Tears falling from her eyes as he kissed them away, holding her face up in his hands.

"Nephthys…" he whispered, shuddering from the light touches on his bare chest and collar bone, bringing her closer to him. He smiled when she breathed out his name, a shy blush gracing her features.

"Set…"

_Oh my love, my darling,_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love,_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love….to me!_

How he wanted this for so long. To simply hold her, kiss her, lover her; he could die right then and there for the way she spoke his name with that shy expression on her face!

He never wanted this moment to end.

Trailing kisses down to her neck, he smirked when she shivered, moaning. Her hips straddling him, making himself moan when she moved and held her tighter. His fingers sliding downwards and bringing her skirt up.

He wanted to love her like never before.

"Set…I…please…" she whimpered, burying her face in his neck. Tears leaking from her eyes when seeing the almost empty look in his dull red eyes brighten up once seeing her. An unconditional love in them towards her, piercing her heart with guilt when realizing the sins she had committed to him. And now, her nearly mad husband was holding her gently rather than hurting her, like she thought he would've. No. He wasn't at all that kind of person towards her.

He loves her.

And she loves him.

That was all that mattered at the moment.

_Lonely rivers flow_

_To the sea, to the sea,_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sighs,_

"_Wait for me, wait for me!"_

_I'll be coming home, wait for me!_

Their kisses and touches left them sighing and shivering in delight. Expressing the passion they felt while their clothing litters the floor, breathing heavily from each and every kiss and union. Becoming one in the night together, just like so many centuries ago, they loved without regret. Sharing the other's tears and laughter, gasping and breathing hard; their eyes never once looking away, lest this be but a lovely sad dream within their minds; clinging to each other in an attempt to merge as one, forever entwined in the warm embrace.

Oh, if only their story had ended happily. Never having to experience the sorrow within their heart or succumb to the insanity and madness of darkness.

Sobbing in his chest, she apologized over and over again, begging for his forgiveness and say that he loves her still. Her eyes shimmering with tears of regret and sadness; this has hurt her too. Hurt her so deeply and powerfully, it was like she was committing suicide just by leaving/betraying him long ago.

But, when she saw him smile and, reaching out, grasped her head with both hands and brought her close, whispering in a soft voice before kissing her; making her heart throb and melt at how sincere and true he was. She was undeserving of his love but had it nonetheless. And she would never make the same mistake again. For she cannot stand to do so once again, not when he looked at her with such beautiful, adoring red eyes.

"I love you."

_Oh my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love,_

_I need you love_

_God speed your love…to me!_

"I love you too…" she replied.

Set never felt such happiness and joy in a long time.

And he kissed her once again, sighing, curling up and laying down to sleep under the covers with Nephthys. The two falling asleep in the loving warmth that could make one cry at such a love they held for each other.

And he shall sing a song of their love for all to hear. Uncaring who was to see or think of them; they loved each other. That is all that really matters in the end.

"Oh my love…my darling…" he sang softly when he awoke, waiting for his wife to wake up. Feeling utter bliss in having her here, in his arms as he sang in her ear, stirring her from sleep, "I need your love, your love…God speed your love…to me!"

She awoke.

He smiled.


	2. To Guest

**Hello one and all! I am the Girl in the Mental Hospital here to answer an anyomous review by 'Guest' here! So, let's get down to business, shall we?**

**Here is what Guest wrote! **

_"_:Dude, Set is NOT supposed to like Nephthys, she gave him love he never returned"

**Now, when I first read this is, immediatly, I replied **

**"And does it really look like I give a flying fuck?"**

**Yup, that is my response to you, Guest. Because, you see, everyone is entitled to their own opinnions and what they like or dislike. I like the thught of Nephthys and Set loving each other and they are one of my top OTPs. And I'm cool if others don't like that paring or not. It's what they think and I'm pretty chill with it. However, I do not appreciate others trying to shove their beliefs down my throat and you, Guest, are doing just that. Ever heard of respecting other peoples opinnions? Or how about "If you don't like it, DON'T FUCKING READ IT!" So, your review was pointless and shows just how ignorant you really are. And Guest, you can go on hating me and my stories, ideas, headcannons, OTPs, etc. Because I really don't give a fuck about what you think. **

**LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE!**

**YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

***Goes off cackling madly while riding a fucking Hydra and eating some ramen with pumpkin juice!* I'M DA FUCKING GIRL IN THE GODAMN MENTAL HOSPITAL, BITCH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
